


The Guardian Of Two Souls

by Gael360345



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael360345/pseuds/Gael360345
Summary: ¿Han oído la frase pueblo pequeño infierno grande? No entenderán la ironía de esas palabras a menos que visiten greendale. Ubicado al otro lado del río sweetwater, greendale es el lugar donde el Halloween es eterno, donde la oscuridad te persigue a donde vayas, un lugar donde las brujas se alzan y la magia rige. Ahí habitan dos hermanos que al cumplir dieciséis años deben tomar una decisión que definirá el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué elegirán?¿El paraíso o el infierno?¿La magia o la mortalidad?¿Su familia o sus...-Salem, ¿Qué haces?- ¿tú que crees? narrando obviamente- sabes que nadie más te escucha ¿cierto?-oh, calla y dame una lata de atún, ellos leerán el resto
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Ɛℓ ιηιƇισ ∂єℓ ∂яαмα

_El pueblo de greendale donde parece siempre Halloween, vivían dos hermanos que eran mitad bruja y mitad mortal y que, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, tendrán que elegir entre el mundo de las brujas de su familia y el mundo mortal de sus amigos. Mi nombre es Sabir Spellman y mi hermana Sabrina y yo, somos esos chicos._

☆━━━━━━━━━☆━━━━━━━━━☆

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir un sobresalto a mi lado, me volteé para ver Harvey evitando ver la película con su cara de niño asustado, apenas pude aguantar la risa al verlo, pero decidí guardarlo y burlarme de él después. Justo ahora estoy en el cine con mis amigos y mi hermana viendo una película de zombis. yo y Sabrina tenemos un gusto que es considerado extraño, por nuestros amigos, a las películas de terror. al ver sangre en pantalla de ves de asustarme me emociona al punto de estar en la orilla del asiento.

-me confundieron lo zombis ¿Por qué eran tan lentos? - pregunto Harvey al salir de la sala, yo estaba a su lado analizando la película en mi mente para discutirla al rato.

-los zombis que caminan rápido son un concepto nuevo. Se solía asumir que los cuerpos reanimados los afectaba el _rigor mortis_ y, por ende, se movían lentamente. - dijo Sabrina casi automáticamente como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro.

\- ¿cómo es que siempre sabes tanto de este tema? - pregunto Susie mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-vivimos en una funeraria ¿Qué esperabas? –conteste por Sabrina con una sonrisa irónica. Susie solo puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró al instante al ver en frente de nosotros. Al voltear hacia esa dirección pude ver a los nombrados bullys, por la mayoría de la escuela Baxter, _idiotas por nosotros_ , pero más importante y lo que más me molesta los abusadores principales de Susie. -oye ¿estás bien? -le pregunte en vos baja.

-estoy bien-contesto amargamente dejando de mirarlos.

Obviamente no estaba bien, iba a decirle algo para animarla, pero me interrumpió alguien quien choco con mi hermana.

-Sabrina-exclamo mi maestra de historia.

\- ¿señorita Wardwell? Hola. -dijo Sabrina al verla mientras se acomodaba su abrigo rojo. -no sabía que le gustaban las películas de terror.

-Los gemelos las aman. Cuanta más sangre, mejor-comentó Harvey después de Sabrina.

\- ¿a quién no le gusta un susto de ves en cuándo? En especial en esta época del año-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes. Estábamos afuera del cine y ella parecía lista para irse, llámenme blando, pero al recordar que vive solitaria en su casa la detuve, tal vez que sea una de mis maestras favoritas influyo un poco.

-señorita Wardwell, tenemos la tradición de ir al cine- explique seguido por Sabrina.

-y luego a Dr. Cerberus a analizar la película-dijo Sabrina justo después de mí.

\- ¿quiere acompañarnos? -pregunte finalmente. mis amigos siempre mencionaban la espeluznante manera de auto completar las frases de mí y Sabrina, siempre culpábamos el hecho de ser gemelos que, aunque es cierto, va mucho más allá.

-debo corregir tareas-expresó mi maestra sin saber si verme a mi o a Sabrina. -Pero gracias por la invitación. De verdad-agradeció finalmente con una sonrisa para marcharse-los veo en clase.

-...oigan ¿Por qué hicieron eso? -nos preguntó Roz al verla alejarse.

\- ¿invitarla? -le pregunto Sabrina.

-si.

-es que me dio un poco de pena. Vive en esa casa...tan sola. -conteste suspirando volteándome para seguir el camino al Dr. Cerberus.

Harvey se puso a mi lado pasando su brazo por mis hombros, lo que siempre hace ya que según él "es su derecho por ser más alto". En cuanto llegamos al Dr. Cerberus, una librería que también es cafetería, las chicas nos explicaron su loca idea sobre el mensaje de la película.

-todo funciona como una metáfora-nos trataba de explicar Susie a mí y a Harvey.

-es una película de monstruos-replico Harvey

\- ¿no pude ser ambas cosas? -dijo Sabrina apoyando a Susie

-exacto en un nivel hablas de zombis, pero también de la guerra fría

-derechos civiles-argumentó Roz.

-el fin de la familia tradicional-nos explicó Susie.

\- ¿acaso vi otra película? -dijo Harvey en desacuerdo con ellas.

-yo apoyo a Harvey, solo vi un montón de gore en una película de terror, no un mensaje de trasfondo- debatí con las chicas.

\- ¿no lo entendieron? Cuando la hija se convirtió en zombi y luego se comió a su mama-siguió insistiendo Susie en explicarnos.

-ni lo intenten chicas, Harvey tenía los ojos cerrados en esa parte, la película fue demasiado para el-me burle de él ocasionando que las chicas se rieran.

\- ¿Qué estas tratándome de decir? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi dirección con falso enojo.

\- ¿yo? Nada, no me atrevería... _miedoso_ -dije con una tos falsa lo último.

-oh ¿así quieres jugar? Está bien-me tomo del cuello juguetonamente para quitarme el gorro rojo de mi cabeza y sacudirme el cabello, mientras las chicas se reían de mi desgracia, yo intentaba zafarme y recuperar mi gorro- ¡retráctate!

\- ¡Nunca!

Así transcurrió la noche entre bromas y risas, Harvey le platicaba a Sabrina sobre algo de basquetbol mientras esta lo miraba soñadoramente, yo me reía de un chiste que conto Ros hasta que me fije en la hora que mostraba el reloj en la pared.

- _Sabrina_ -la llame mirándola fijamente.

- _¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupada_ -me dijo mirándome también fijamente, con la diferencia de que tiene el ceño fruncido.

- _ya es media noche nos tenemos que ir_ -dije señalando el reloj.

- _¿tenemos? Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que esa regla es ridícula_ -reclamo con ojos acusadores.

- _por favor sabes que la tía Zelda me matara si llego tarde_ -le dije con ojos de cachorro, ella solo puso cara de "ese truco no funciona conmigo" así que volví a intentar- _además ella tampoco le gustara saber que estabas conmigo y aun así decidiste quedarte_ -pero esta vez por medio del chantaje.

- _oh vamos, no pued_...-reclamo Sabrina, hasta que la vos de Roz nos sacó de nuestra pelea.

-chicos, lo están haciendo de nuevo

Fue suficiente ver las miradas fijas de nuestros amigos en nosotros para darnos cuento que nuestra platica no fue por palabras sino a través de la mente. Esto nos pasaba de vez en cuando, yo y Sabrina al ser gemelos tenemos nuestra magia entrelazada lo que nos daba ciertas "ventajas" una de esas es comunicarnos a través de la mente, algo que nos ha puesto en varias situaciones incomodas ya que cuando nosotros tenemos una plática, los demás solo observan cómo nos miramos haciendo caras y ademanes con las manos.

Fue Sabrina quien finalmente rompió el silencio atrayendo la atención.

-lo siento chicos, pero tenemos que irnos- dijo Sabrina desatando comentarios de "en serio", "no inventes", "aún es temprano" por parte de nuestros amigos. -lose es que la tía Zee es muy estricta con nuestro horario y nos matara si no lo cumplimos.

-pero ni siquiera es tan tarde-dijo Ros tratando de que nos quedáramos.

-lo lamento, pero caminando llegaremos aún más tarde así que tenemos que irnos-me excuse parándome de la mesa acomodándome mi gorro de lana y mi abrigo.

Sabrina también se estaba alistando para irnos hasta que de repente se detiene y puso una sonrisa que, por desgracia, conozco muy bien.

-Harvey ¿nos podrías llevar? Con tu auto solo tardaremos unos minutos-pidió Sabrina con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, yo solo trataba de poner un rostro sereno, pero por dentro pensaba, _di que no_ , _di que no_ , _di que no_.

-claro, me encantaría-acepto con una sonrisa.

_Mierda, no otra vez._

☆━━━━━━━━━☆━━━━━━━━━☆

\- ¡Sálvate, Sabrina!

Y heme aquí viendo una escena que no quisiera presenciar, después de soportar un viaje en auto muy incómodo para mí.

No me mal entiendan el problema no es Harvey, él es mi mejor amigo, su presencia lo menos que hace es incomodarme. Mi conflicto es con Sabrina, hace unos meses ella me confeso estar enamorada de Harvey desde hace tiempo y que ha intentado varias veces acercarse a él, eso no hubiera sido un problema de no haber sido que ahora puedo notar todos los coqueteos de Sabrina ah Harvey. Al principio fue fácil ignorarlo, siempre que salíamos solo tenía que dejar a ambos solos y platicar con Susie y Ros. El problema es cuando estamos solos los tres, ya que parece que los coqueteos de Sabrina se intensifican y que yo dejo de existir, siempre que Harvey intenta incluirme en la conversación Sabrina me dice inmediatamente, " _no te metas_ " dejándome atrás, como ahora.

\- "vienen por ti Bárbara"-dijo Harvey actuando como un zombi de la película.

-Harvey Kinkle, la única persona que asustaras es a ti mismo-exclamo Sabrina, justo antes de que Harvey la atrapara y que ambos estallaran de risa.

Ya estaba acercándome a la casa cuando ellos estaban en el umbral, Sabrina se despedía con entusiasmo abrasando a Harvey yo solo podía observar la nuca de este desde lejos. Al acercarme a la casa, Sabrina ya había entrado y Harvey ya estaba bajando las escaleras de la entrada.

\- ¡Harvey! Te quería agradecer por traernos-dije parándome a su lado.

-sabes que no hay problema, no podía dejarlos caminar solos por la noche-me contesto con su típica sonrisa.

-de todos modos, gracias sr. Kinkle por su servicio-agradecí dramáticamente con una reverencia.

-oh de nada sr. Spellman es un honor haberlo traído a su morada-contesto haciendo también una reverencia siguiéndome el juego. Al final ambos estallamos en carcajadas por la ridícula escena. Al enderezarme me encontré con su intensa mirada que, aunque intentara, no podía apartar los ojos.

-bueno ya tengo que entrar, apuesto que Sabrina me está esperando adentro-mencione tratando de romper la tensión.

\- ¡si! Cierto, ya me debería de ir-dijo con la mirada baja y las mejillas enrojecidas como si algo le avergonzara-yo solo...tengo algo para ti-me dijo titubeando lo último, mostrándome una pequeña caja del interior de su bolsillo.

no entendí por qué se avergonzaría por eso, hasta que abrió la caja revelando un lindo collar dorado. Estaba seguro que mis mejillas habían estallado, porque de repente las siento muy calientes. No sabía que decir, estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que palabras soltar.

-Ha-Harvey esto es...no debiste molestarte-dije finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

-lose, yo solo quería darte un regalo adelantado...-me contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa-ya sabes por tu cumpleaños, como me habías dicho que no lo pasarías conmigo como los demás años quise darte algo que significara, no sabía que te gustaría, así que busque en tiendas hasta que encontré esto-me explico rápidamente, de tal manera que parecía ensayado, mirándome atentamente esperando una respuesta. Yo seguía en shock, indeciso si, darle las gracias o aventarme a sus brazos, al final elegí ambos.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! -grite emocionado abrasándole por el cuello-podría besarte.

El me abrasaba por la cintura y al separarnos pude notar que aún conservaba las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

\- ¿quieres...que te lo ponga? -me pregunto sacando el collar del estuche.

Tan cursi como suena me di la vuelta mostrando mi cuello, esperando a que Harvey coloque el collar, aguante la respiración al sentir las manos de Harvey tocar la curva de mi cuello antes de ponerme el collar. Al girarme no dijimos nada, solo nos miramos como si ninguno quisiera terminar con este momento.

-Sabir, yo...-trataba de decir Harvey, pero parecía que el coraje en su postura se escapaba y sus palabras no salían.

\- ¿tu...?

-yo...te lo diré después, en tu cumpleaños-dijo finalmente dando un paso atrás, como si apenas se diera cuenta de nuestra cercanía.

-sabes que no podre pasar mi cumpleaños contigo-le volví a recordar ya que parecía olvidar que tenía un _compromiso_.

-Puedo decírtelo después, tengo paciencia-contesto simplemente con una sonrisa.

No tenía el valor de decirle que eso no será posible, ya que en mi cumpleaños será probablemente la última vez que nos veamos.

-más vale que sea importante-conteste en cambio, apuntando juguetonamente a su pecho haciéndolo reír-buenas noches Harvey

-buenas noches Sabir-se despidió dirigiéndose a su auto. Al verlo irse me metí a mi casa incapaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro, apenas note la música que llenaba la casa, normalmente la apagaría para no despertar a mis tías, pero justo ahora no importaba, de hecho, empecé a bailar al compás de la música mientras subía las escaleras.

 _Sentía que volaba y que nada me podía derribar_.

☆━━━━━━━━━☆━━━━━━━━━☆

**_"Comienza la obra maestra, Señor Oscuro._ **

**_He de entregarte a Sabir y Sabrina Spellman."_ **


	2. Ɛℓ мυѕƓσ νєя∂є у єℓ мαℓєƒιƇισ

\- ¡ah! -desperté con un grito de mi sueño, uno muy raro, a decir verdad. Al voltear al otro lado de la habitación me di cuenta que Sabrina estaba en el mismo estado que yo, por lo que no fue difícil deducir que paso. - ¿tu igual? -pregunte refiriéndome al sueño.

-si-me contesto con cansancio para después levantarse de su cama.

Se nos ha dificultado dormir últimamente a Sabrina ya mí, las pesadillas parecen atormentarnos más a medida que el gran día se acercaba. Me levante de la cama igual que Sabrina, dirigiéndome a nuestro escritorio para ver el calendario colgando encima de este. estaba abierto en el mes de octubre en el cual la mayoría de las casillas estaban tachadas, dirigí mi mirada a la última casilla, que tenía escrito " _Bautismo oscuro de los dulces 16_ ".

Era algo agridulce el recuerdo de la próxima llegada de mi cumpleaños, por lo que me alejé del calendario. Al girar me di cuenta que Sabrina estaba sentada en el escritorio miraba la foto de la boda de nuestros padres, con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro.

\- ¿crees que estarán ahí cuando suceda nuestro bautismo? -me pregunto sin dejar de ver la foto.

-me gusta pensar que si-le conteste parándome a su lado también contemplando la foto, eso hasta que unos chillidos nos pusieron alerta. Se oían de afuera, por lo que Sabrina se paró a mirar por la ventana para ver de donde provenían. Iba a seguirla, pero el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose me detuvo.

\- ¡mierda! -exclame del susto.

Era un murciélago el que había roto la ventana, trataba de aletear en el piso fallando al tener un ala rota por el impacto. Sabrina y yo nos miramos entre nosotros sabiendo lo que significaba. Rápidamente me paso un libro bastante grueso, lo sostuve sobre mi cabeza parándome enfrente del murciélago.

\- **fuera, presagio** -susurre antes de estrellar el libro sobre el murciélago matándolo al instante. Al mirar a Sabrina, esta se tapaba los ojos con miedo de la escena frente a ella.

Algo me dice que no vamos a poder dormir mucho.

☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆

-Buen día, tías. Ambrosio. –Saludo Sabrina al entrar a la cocina con una caja de zapatos en las manos que contenía el cuerpo del murciélago, yo iba detrás de ella muy cansado para hablar, aguantando un bostezo.

-buen dia, cariño. ¿Cómo durmieron? -nos preguntó la Hilda mientras cocinaba.

-a juzgar por el aspecto de Sabir, tempestuosamente-dijo la tía Zelda en cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa, bajando el periódico que cubría su rostro para observar mi aspecto cansado y pronunciadas ojeras. Después de lo de anoche apenas pude dormir, además rara vez duermo tan tarde cosa que clara mente me afecto. -no crean que no me di cuenta de la hora en la que llegaron anoche.

-ahora que lo dices, nos despertamos una o dos veces-menciono Sabrina ignorando el regaño de la tía zelda.

-es una época emocionante, en más de un sentido-dije apoyando mi rostro sobre mi mano, desviando la atención de la tía Zelda hacia mí, quien clara mente iba a reprender a Sabrina por no poner atención a su regaño.

La tía Zelda solo me miro con una cara dura al ver mi intención solo para luego suavizarla, tal vez restándole importancia a mi truco.

-recuerdo la semana previa a mi bautismo-dijo mi tía Zelda casi con un ronroneo como si estaba recordando viejos tiempos, mientras calaba de su cigarrillo el cual sostenía élegamente en un anillo-sintió que por fin empezaría mi vida real. Casi ni dormía.

-patas de conejo bajo la almohada. Dormirás como cadáver-me dijo mi tía Hilda con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesa.

-hablando de cadáveres-dije refiriéndome a lo que paso con el murciélago.

-anoche entro un murciélago a nuestro cuarto-explico Sabrina después de mí.

-rompió una ventana-dije atrayendo la atención de mi primo.

\- ¿Quieren que lo reviva? -dijo Ambrose repentinamente emocionado.

-no, Ambrose. Nada de necromancia-le reprendió mi tía Zelda, temiendo que practique una de los más difíciles tipos de magia existente.

\- ¿puedo enterrarlo en el jardín? -pregunto Sabrina aun sosteniendo la caja con el murciélago.

-como quieras cariño-le mi respondida tía Hilda a Sabrina-puedes enterrarlo en el cementerio de mascotas. Ahí hay un lugar-dijo para después colocar dos frascos en la mesa con un líquido verde de apariencia desagradable.

-espera, ¿Qué es esto? -le pregunté apuntando al frasco-parece musgo verde-dije mientras Sabrina lo miraba con cara de asco por su apariencia viscosa.

-antes de su bautismo, el templo de sus cuerpos debe purificarse-nos respondió la tía Zelda-eliminar las toxinas.

-tiene leche, huevos, romero, agrimonia-nos decía su contenido la tía Hilda como si eso lo hiciera mas apetitoso-una tapita de vainilla, una pizca de raíz de juan el conquistador y de tanis-nos seguía diciendo hasta que vio nuestros rostros aun con una mueca-y otras hierbas de mi huerta. Bébanlo chicos.

-no lo hagan-nos advirtió "disimuladamente" Ambrose con un tosido.

-Ambrose-le reprendió mi tía zelda para después voltear hacia mí y mi hermana-deben elegir un compañero antes de su bautismo oscuro. el comité envió el registro. Yo indique algunas opciones adecuadas. -nos dijo poniendo en la mesa un grueso libro para después empezar a ojearlo, mostrando varias imágenes de animales en este-hay un puercoespín muy apuesto, y un búho con aspecto noble. Tom Vinagre recibiría con alegría otro perro-nos dijo refiriéndose a su perro al otro lado de la cocina

-con respecto a eso, tía Zee en vez de elegir un compañero de un libro que es algo ...- dijo Sabrina a mi lado.

\- deshumanizante-dije después de Sabrina hasta que la tía Zelda me interrumpió.

-son duendes que asumieron forma animal para servir mejor a sus amos-replico la tía Zelda-no tienen nada de humano.

-pero estuvimos practicando un conjuro de invocación, que yo encontré en el demonomicon y ...- siguió Sabrina.

\- ¿qué tal si nosotros manifestamos que buscamos un compañero y vemos si alguien se ofrece de voluntario? -pregunte finalmente esperando una respuesta de mis tías.

-creo que es una idea encantadora-nos contestó mi tía Hilda, pero por su rostro diría que nos está muy convencida.

\- ¿Qué hay de sus nombres bautismales? ¿Ya decidieron? -nos preguntó la tía Zelda cambiando de tema.

-la verdad lo hicimos -respondió Sabrina con una sonrisa-Edwina Diana.

-y yo Edward Dan-respondí después de ella-Edward y Edwina en honor de nuestro padre y diana y dan en honor a nuestra madre-expliqué con una sonrisa tomando el hombro de mi hermana. Yo sugerí esos nombres al notar lo melancólica que ha estado Sabrina por nuestros padres y creí que esta era una forma de tenerlos presentes.

-y no solo para honrarlos, sino también para estar más cerca-explico después Sabrina casi como si me leyera la mente-para que nos acompañen por el camino de la noche-me dijo esta ves Sabrina con una sonrisa.

-oh, prometí que no lloraría-dijo emocionada mi tía Hilda aguantando las lágrimas-desearía que sus padres estuvieran aquí para verlo. Para verlos-exclamo señalándonos.

-a mí también tía-dije enternecido por su reacción. La tía Hilda siempre ha sido algo sentimental.

-estarían tan orgullosos de los jóvenes hombre y mujer que son.

-corrección, Hilda, estarían orgullosos de los brujos que serán-dijo la tía Zelda con orgullo en su voz. Momentos como estos solo hacen más difícil el dia del bautismo. Me recuerda que pronto tendré que dejar a mis amigos para seguir el camino oscuro.

La pereza me envolvió y decidí desconectarme un rato de la realidad durmiendo sobre la mesa. Tratando huir de mis pensamientos sobre el gran día.

-Sabir, enderézate. No importa que tan cansado estés, no es adecuado dormir en la mesa-me reprendió la tía zelda interrumpiendo mi siesta recibiendo un cando "si tía zelda" de mi parte.

☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆

Justo ahora estamos en el cementerio afuera de nuestra casa, junto al agujero que hicimos para enterrar el murciélago, ya estaba por terminar cuando la voz de Sabrina me llamo la atención.

\- _¿no te da miedo?_ -me pregunto con su mirada en el bosque.

\- _¿a qué te refieres?_

\- _el bautismo. ¿No te da miedo lo que pueda pasar después?_ -me volvió a preguntar. Está teniendo dudas y sinceramente, yo también las tengo. Estaremos caminando a ciegas a un mundo que no conocemos y me aterra que me pueda consumir.

No sabía que contestar y al perecer ella no esperaba una respuesta mía, ya que no volvió a sacar el tema. fue la voz de nuestro primo, el cual no sabía que estaba ahí, que nos sacó de nuestro silencio.

\- ¿en qué piensan, chicos? -nos preguntó Ambrose sentado en una lápida enfrente de nosotros, con una taza de té en la mano.

-algunos dirían que, si un murciélago rompe una ventana, es un mal presagio-conte parándome de suelo, sacudiéndome la tierra de las manos.

-yo ayer encontré un sapo de dos cabezas en mi zapato-dijo Sabrina compartiendo mi preocupación. A mí ya me han aparecido esas cosas, no es una linda escena.

-espera. No tendrán dudas sobre su bautismo oscuro, ¿verdad? -acuso Ambrose parándose de la lápida-con las señoras Jekyll y Hyde, parecían entusiasmados.

Sabrina y yo compartimos miradas, sin saber que respondedor.

-y lo estamos-exclame finalmente-pero también ...

-está bien-dijo Ambrose con una sonrisa -es normal sentir un poco de nervios. Ir al bosque, firmar el libro del señor oscuro ... hasta yo sentí mariposas-nos should treat tratando de tranquilizarnos. - ¿qué les dijeron a sus amigos mortales, que irán a un internado elegante en Connecticut? –Nos preguntó, causando que el rostro de Sabrina decayera y que el mío mostrara nerviosismo.

-no hemos encontrado el momento adecuado-explique rápidamente tratando de justificarnos, dándome la vuelta huyendo del sermón que sabía que se aproximaba.

-no existe el momento adecuado, por eso deben arrancarlo de un tirón.

-No lo entenderías, Ambrose. Naciste como un brujo completo-contesto Sabrina pareciendo ya cansada del tema-no tuviste que abandonar la mitad de tu vida, tu escuela, tus amigos.

-Sí, pero cuando sean brujos completos, serán jóvenes por mucho más tiempo-nos recordó-desarrollaran sus poderes en la academia de las artes ocultas, donde su padre era director. Van a pertenecer, primos, en todo sentido.

-Lo sabemos-dije defendiendo a Sabrina ya mí-y queremos todas esas cosas, de verdad, es solo ... es tonto. Vamos a extrañar nuestra vida-me explique tratando de detener su reprimenda.

-pase los últimos 75 años en arresto domiciliario con nuestras tías. Tengo prohibido salir-replico Ambrose-Extraño todo continuamente. -nos dijo caminando hacia la casa.

Cuando nos dejó solos Sabrina y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que esa sería la primera de varias advertencias. Solo teníamos que decirles a nuestros amigos que nos iremos.

Suena más fácil de lo que es.

☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆

\- ¿crees que responderán? -le pregunte a Sabrina, que se encuentran caminando a mi lado.

-no sé, eso espero.

Nos encontrábamos caminando en lo profundo del bosque, donde realizamos el ritual de invocación. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, las dudas sobre el bautismo no dejaban mi cabeza. Había un sentimiento que me gritaba que parara, que firmar el libro de la bestia sería una condena, tenía miedo que tuviera razón y que el camino que el diablo trazaba no valiera la pena.

-Sabrina, espera-dije ocasionando que dejara de caminar, haciendo que me mirara de manera interrogante. Sentía a mi magia zumbar en este punto del bosque lo que indicaba que, aunque no se vieran, este lugar esta infestado de entes. Siempre he sido bueno en la magia espiritual-es aquí.

-perfecto, entonces hay que empezar-dijo tomando su bolso y sacando una campana dorada de este. Yo había tomado una rama cualquiera del suelo. Nos tomamos las manos para el ritual, el cual había iniciado cuando Sabrina hiso sonar la primera campanada.

\- **espíritus del bosque, les pedimos que escuchen nuestra voz** -recitábamos Sabrina y yo. ella sostenía la campana, mientras yo dibujaba un símbolo de invocación en el suelo- **acudan a este día, como un solo corazón** -se hiso sonar la segunda campanada- **no seremos amos y sirviente, sino compañeros. Para compartir nuestros saberes, nuestras almas y nuestro sendero.** –Sonó la tercera campanada.

_Y no pasó nada._

-y ahora, espíritus, los esperaremos-dijo Sabrina después de un rato en silencia esperando una reacción. Finalmente, cansados de esperar, empezamos a acomodar nuestras cosas hasta que sentí unas presencias que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien.

\- ¿un conjuro de invocación? -pregunto burlonamente la mayor de las hermanas extraño, empezando a caminar hacia nosotros.

\- ¿invocan un compañero?

-entones, ¿serán bautizados?

-Prundence, Dorcas, Agatha-nombro Sabrina al ver a las hermanas poniéndose a mi lado.

-Bueno ... ¿debo asumir que los transferirán a la academia de las artes ocultas? -nos preguntó Prundence, mientras ella y sus hermanas empezaban a rodearnos.

-ese es el plan-conteste cautelosamente, las hermanas extraño nos han atormentado a Sabrina ya mi durante años. por lo que se, si se traen algo en manos, no es bueno.

-que desgracia

-no queremos mestizos en la academia-nos contestaron mordazmente.

\- ¿a quién llamas mestizos exactamente? -pregunto Sabrina a la defensiva.

\- ¿no es eso lo que son? ¿Mitad bruja y mitad mortal? -nos preguntó Prundence con una retorcida sonrisa-quédense con los de su clase.

Las seguían rodeándonos ocasionando que nuestras espaldas quedaran pegadas, ninguno de los dos queríamos hacer algo brusco temiendo lo que las hermanas podrían hacer.

-no quieren que les, lo mismo que a sus padres-amenazo Prundence enfrente de mí, pasando lentamente su mano por mi hombro, hasta que la sostuve con ira.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunte enojado por lo que insinuó. ellas solo rieron, como si estuvieran satisfechas con mi reacción.

-el accidente que cobro sus vidas ...

-sería trágico que les ocurriera algo similar.

-Okay. basta, no dejare que nos acosen, ni nos atormenten-exclame enojado, Sabrina había tomado mi mano y la estaba apretando señal de su ira-no en el bosque ni en la academia.

-mestizos tercos-contesto Prundence para intercambiar miradas con sus hermanas quienes formaron unas inquietantes sonrisas en sus rostros. Las tres levantaban lentamente sus brazos y empezaron a recitar palabras en latín que solo pueden significar una cosa.

\- ¿Qué hacen? -pregunta Sabrina algo indignada y quien la puede culpar yo estoy igual- ¿una maldición? ¿Nos están maldiciendo?

\- ¿enserio? que bajo cayeron-es muy mal educado maldecir a alguien sin una razón sólida.

Nuestras palabras no parecían importarles en lo más mínimo a las hermanas. Al terminar la maldición se esfumaron como el viento. Pero seguían ahí, sintieron sus presencias alrededor y unas estridentes risas resonaron en el bosque. De repente un sabor metálico se instaló en mi boca, al girar hacia Sabrina pude observar como sangre salía de su nariz. Al mirarnos pensamos lo mismo.

\- _perras del demonio._

☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━━━ ☆

Salimos corriendo directamente a la escuela después de lo ocurrido, no sabíamos lo efectos de la maldición por lo que necesitábamos apurarnos. Estábamos pasando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando nos encontramos con Roz.

-hola chicos-saludo cerrando su casillero.

-pise hiedra venenosa, Roz. Debo limpiarme-se excusó Sabrina para seguir caminando. La mirada interrogante de Roz se dirigió hacia mi dirección, esperando una explicación.

-yo ... tengo diarrea-solté para salir corriendo, dejando a Roz mas confundida que antes. No soy muy bueno creando excusas.

En cuanto llegué a los vestidores, que por la hora estaban vacíos, me desvestí rápidamente para meterme a las duchas.

\- **si el hechizo efecto hiso, el agua limpia el maleficio** -repetía en voz alta tallando con fuerza la piel. Es un truco básico pero efectivo para quitar las maldiciones- **si el hechizo efecto hiso, el agua limpia el maleficio** .

Me estaba cambiando cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando pasar a Sabrina, estaba por decirle "respeta mi privacidad" "que pasa si entras y estoy desnudo" pero su rostro lleno de ira me detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunte preocupado.

-es Susie te explico en el camino-dijo rápidamente para salir del vestuario. La seguí rápidamente tratando de ponerme los zapatos en el camino.

Sabrina estaba desbordando furia, cada paso que daba resonaba en el piso. me empecé a preocupar por Susie, si lo que paso tiene en este estado a Sabrina, debió ser muy serio.

\- ¿Qué tal ... ¿Qué le pasa a Sabrina? –Me pregunto Harvey apareciendo a mi lado, notando la obvia molestia de Sabrina, yo me encogí de hombros mirándolo, al no saber que le pasaba.

-unos idiotas molestaron a Susie-contesto Sabrina con una vos encolerizada-fueron crueles con ella. Le dijeron "bicho raro", la maltrataron.

Entiendo su irritación. han estado molestando a Susie por un tiempo, hemos intentado hacer algo al respecto, pero nunca llega a mas a petición de Susie.

\- ¿ya fuiste con el director Hawthorne? -pregunte intentando dar opciones para hacer algo.

-lo hice, no sirvió de nada. Lo único que hiso fue "aconsejarme" de decirle a Susie que cambie de instituto-obvio que dijo algo así, en casos como este el director no es alguien con quien puedas contar.

-que imbécil, ¿Quién fueron los que la molestaron? -pregunto Harvey con el ceño fruncido.

-Susie no me dijo sus nombres-contesto con frustración.

-pero podemos tratar de averiguar-dije atrayendo su atención, no pude ser tan difícil, ya tengo una idea de quienes pueden ser.

-sí, pero cerraran filas, Sabir. No hablaran con alguien desconocido-replico Harvey. Aunque me molestara, él tenía razón, si llegara a acercarme me evitarían a toda costa.

-tenemos que hacer algo. Esto no pude repetirse-dije ya compartiendo el enojo de Sabrina, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-lo intentaremos, solo digo que ...

\- ¿Qué no hay modo de proteger a Susie? ¿Es lo que me dicen todos? -pregunto Sabrina ya estallando de ira.

Iba a tratar de apaciguar su enojo, pero una elegante vos me detuvo.

-en lo más mínimo-al voltearme pude apreciar a una cambiada profesora Wardwell. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy culta, desde que recuerdo a traído vestidos de faldas largas, y el pelo recogido. Ahora imaginen mi sorpresa al verla con un vestido corto pegado al cuerpo, un labial rojo fuerte en su sonrisa confiada, y el cabello suelto en ondas sobre sus hombros-quizás yo pueda ser útil-sugirió con una gatuna sonrisa.

\- ¿señorita Wardwell? -pregunto Sabrina compartiendo nuestra impresión. Harvey tenía la boca abierta, el rostro de Sabrina gritaba "conmoción", y estaba seguro que mis ojos iban a salir de mis parpados por lo abiertos que estaban.

\- ¿sí? -pregunto nuestra profesora como si no entendiera nuestra impresión.

 _Okey, mi cerebro se necesita reiniciar_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el segundo capítulo, es más difícil hacer seguimiento de lo que pensé. Pero lo bueno es que ya terminé. Ya tengo el tercer capítulo en proceso así que espero no tardar tanto.
> 
> -нαѕтα qυє ℓα σѕƇυяι∂α∂ ησѕ ℓℓαмє

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está escrito por mí y editado por dos amigas con las que comparto esta cuenta. Esta es mi primera historia así que si ven alguna falla ortográfica agradecería mucho que me la señalaran para corregirla.
> 
> Sinceramente me gusta mucho la serie y no pude resistirme a hacer una historia sobre ella, estoy un poco asustado sobre como la voy a escribir, pero ya que aquí estoy.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> -нαѕтα qυє ℓα σѕƇυяι∂α∂ ησѕ ℓℓαмє


End file.
